dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Thunder
Perfil thumb|350px|Thunder *'Nombre:' 천둥 / Thunder *'Nombre real:' 박상현/ Park Sang Hyun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181cm. *'Peso:' 66kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' A. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Libra. *'Signo Chino:' Caballo. *'Familia:' Madre, 2 Hermanas mayores (Una de ellas es Sandara Park) *'Agencia: 'Lighthouse (Corea del Sur). Biografía Thunder nació el 7 de octubre de 1990, en Busan, Corea del Sur. Cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años de edad, su familia se trasladó a Filipinas. Estudió en Pasay Chung Hua Academy (PPCHA), donde aprendió a hablar Inglés y Filipino. Su familia finalmente regresó a Corea alrededor de 2007. Él audicionó para JYP Entertainment y finalmente se convirtió en un aprendiz de Loen Entertainment, donde se hizo cercano a IU, para finalmente debutar a través de J.Tune Camp como miembro del grupo masculino, MBLAQ en 2009. A finales del 2014, no volvió a firmar con J.Tune Camp, terminando así su contrato y retirándose del grupo para centrarse en sus estudios musicales. Pese a que su contrato finalizó, Thunder formó parte del concierto de MBLAQ, “MBLAQ Curtain Call”, el cual tuvo lugar el 29 y 30 de noviembre del 2014 . El 11 de febrero del 2015, se anuncia que Thunder firmó contrato en APOP Entertainment, un sello de música bajo Mystic Entertainment, dirigido por el productor Cho Young Chul. APOP Entertainment explicó "El productor Cho Young Chul lo conoce desde antes de su debut (en MBLAQ). Thunder era un aprendiz en Loen Entertainment, incluso aparece en "Christmas Advance" de IU, que fue producido por el productor Cho". El 27 de septiembre de 2018, Mystic Entertainment reveló: “Thunder recientemente terminó su contrato con Mystic y comenzará sus actividades independientes tras establecer la agencia independiente ‘Lighthouse’. El productor Kazef, los cantantes y compositores Leno y Yel, y otros músicos que han trabajado con Thunder se unirán a Lighthouse”. Dramas *Woman with a Suitcase (MBC, 2016) Cameo ep 5 *We Broke Up (CJ E&M Digital Studio y YG K-Plus, 2015) Cameo *Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) *Nail Shop Paris (MBC DramaNet, 2013) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Cameo *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (2011) Cameo Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Raising Idol (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *Pink Light Scandal (2010) *Shin PD (ep.1;8-9, 2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Celebrity (MBLAQ) Goes To School (2010) *Invincible Youth (ep. 40-41, 2010) *Flower Bouquet (Chuseok special) *Heroes (ep. 2, 2010) *Win Win (ep. 33, 2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Star King (2010) *Imagination Arcade (2011) *Beatles Code (2011) *100 Points Out of 100 Points aka Oh! My School (2011) *Weekly Idol (ep. 5, 2011) *Mblaq Sesame Player (2011) *Love Request (2011) *Strong Heart (2011, ep76) *We got married (ep.) *Gag Concert (2011) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (ep. 30, 2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Running Man (ep. 95, 2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Gag Concert (2012) *Star King (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *SNL Korea (2013) *Weekly Idol (ep. 102, 2013) *Immortal Song 2 (2013) *Beatles Code Season 2 (2013) *Talk Concert Queen (2013) *Star King (2014) *1000 Songs Challenge (2014) *NanGam School 2 (2014) *After School (ep. 55, 2014) *Vitamin (2014) *Beatle's Code 3D (ep. 7;17, 2014) *Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (2014) *Idol Star Athletics Championship (2014) *The more tasty one shot (2015) *A song for you season 4 ep 13(2015) *Matching Survival 1+1 (KBS, 2019)'' Ep. 11-12'' Anuncios *Cafe Mori - con Wonder Girls (2009) *TBJ Nearby - con MBLAQ (2010) *Lotte Cacao Black - con MBLAQ (2010) *Tropicana Sparkling (2010) *ChapStick - con MBLAQ y Jiwon (2010) *Alba Heaven (2010) *Calvin Klein - con MBLAQ y Jaekyung (2010) *DOX watch - con MBLAQ (2011) *SOVAGE Denim - con MBLAQ (2011) *G by Guess - con MBLAQ (2011) *Ball'n - con MBLAQ (2011) *LECAF - con MBLAQ (2013) *Cita con Carolina (2014) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Vídeos Musicales *Do You Love Me - 2NE1 *No No No No No - C-REAL *Present - K.Will *Missing You/ Mia - IU Colaboraciones *Christmas Advance - IU *New Celebration - Lyn *Run Away - Wei Chen Musicales * Moon Night (junto a Seung Ho y Ji You) 2014 Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' MBLAQ **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Tagalo (idioma de Filipinas), Japonés e Inglés. *'Artista Favorito: Michael Jackson y Justin Timberlake. *'''Comida Favorita: Carne. *'Hobbie:' Componer canciones, imitar voces. *'Habilidades:' Tocar el violín y el piano. * Tiene un gato llamado Dadoong. * Fue aprendiz en LOEN. * J.Tune Camp dijo que Thunder tomó clases de artes en uñas para salir en el nuevo drama llamado Nail Salon Paris . * El 13 de octubre de 2014 , se dio a conocer que thunder dejaría el grupo MBLAQ para enfocarse en su carrera como solista. * Ganó medalla de oro en tiro con arco en los Idol Star Athletics Championships de 2014 * El 16 de Diciembre la firma de abogados Haeseol anunció que tanto Thunder y Lee Joon no renovarían sus contratos con J.Tune Camp y por lo mismo dejarían de pertenecer a MBLAQ. Ellos revelaron que ambos se enfocarán en sus actividades individuales. * Se enfocará en sus estudios musicales ahora que ha dejado el grupo. * Su última participación con MBLAQ fue durante el concierto "Curtain Call" a finales de Noviembre de 2014. * Lo entrevistaron antes de salir de MBLAQ, sus palabras fueron: Creo que es difícil para nuestros amigos y familias, quienes han protegido y apoyado a una persona durante mucho tiempo. Todos ustedes nos han dado mucho durante los últimos cinco años, y hemos trabajado duro para pagarles, pero por mucho que lo hemos intentado, no sabemos si han conseguido fuerzas cuando han escuchado nuestra música. Esperamos seguir viéndoles en el futuro. * Dió un Concierto junto a la cantante colombiana Ari en la Feria Gastronómica Mistura 2016 organizada en Perú. *Se reunio con Mir despues de 5 años, en el programa Video Star MBC, resolviendo malentedidos despues de su salida de MBLAQ en el 2014. Acordando ser de nuevo más cercanos, y finalizando con un abrazo. Enlaces *Daum Cafe *Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Thunder13.jpg 01-18295 1.jpg 03-18537 1.jpg Thunder 01.jpg Videografía 천둥 (Thunder CheonDung) (MBLAQ) -- Don't Go (Single-Audio)|Cheondung - Don't Go Cheondung (천둥) - 없어 (Gone)|Cheondung - Gone MBLAQ 천둥 Thunder - MONSTER -2nd digital single-|Cheondung - Monster MV Thunder(천둥) Sign (Feat. KOO HA RA(구하라))|Sign (Feat. Hara) Dance ver. 천둥 Thunder - Sign (Feat. 구하라 KOO HA RA)| Sign (Dance ver.) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:Lighthouse